MPC! 07
Dreams or memories? Wan-chan is sick! (夢や思い出？ ワンちゃんは病気です！''Yume ya omoide? Wan-chan wa byōkidesu!'') is the 7th episode of Mighty Precure!. Summary During a heavy rain day, a Crashju is giving the Cures a hard time. Yukio hesitates in using his attack in the rain, but Daisuke assures he'll be fine, using Cure Peace as an example. After blending their special attacks, Maeko finishes recording, liking how their combined attacks work well. In their way home, Wan-chan sneezes, but assures he's okay. However, past the night, Wan-chan can't stop sneezing and coughing. Daisuke spend the night taking care of him, and by morning, he's blurry-eyed and exhausted. In his way to school, he falls asleep countless times, and ends up getting late to class. Maeko explains the teacher she got an e-mail for him telling their club pet is sick, and that it's surely like Daisuke to spend the night watching and taking care of it. At the Precure Club, Kosuke calls home to check with their grandma if Wan-chan is doing better. She explains his coughing diminished, but his fever's high. Meanwhile, Wan-chan whimpers in his sleep. While sleeping, he has flashbacks of Lord Claw and Paradox Corps, despair practically sucking Themis' energy, and him and other fairies captured and unable to help, despite his try to stop Kamen by biting his leg. A flash of something interrupts the memory, making everything around Wan-chan disappear; a mysterious silhouette is seen before Wan-chan wakes up and sneezes. Miyu, by that point, finishing the conversation with Kosuke, gives Wan-chan a tissue and some chicken soup. Daisuke, revigorated from the nap he took, runs back home, wanting to see how things are, the others following him. As he enters with a door slamming, Miyu asks him to be silent, for Wan-chan had fallen asleep again. As the others follow him silently to his room, Miyu shakes her head with a smile. While they wait for more news, Maeko show the team the recent battle video, and Toshiro is amazed at all the fanart they're already getting on e-mail. Wan-chan's second dream brings memories of his time trapped inside Lord Claw's ship, seeing his fellow fairies suffering from hunger and thirst; he finds a way to escape his cage and tiptoes to the nearest room to try getting food and water for them; he then sees something glowing on a desk, but hearing steps, he runs with some bread and a bowl of water. Before he can make it to the cage however, he feels something grabbing him and taking away what he caught with an evil laugh; in another flash, the mysterious silhouette appears again and Wan-chan screams to it, asking who is it repeatedly, before waking up to Miyu's calming touch. As Daisuke and the others run to the living room, hearing Wan-chan's screams, Miyu check his temperature: his fever cooled down but he still needed rest. Daisuke feels relieved that Wan-chan's doing okay, but the fairy puppy seems intrigued with something. He epxlains about his memories appearing on his dreams, and being constantly interrupted by a mysterious person; he doesn't seem threatening however, it feels rather familiar somehow. Maeko then gets an e-mail with an unconfirmed sight of Kamen in civil form. As they go out to investigate, the sight seems like a misunderstanding, until the ground start shaking and a Crashju emerges. Kamen reveals he couldn't resist luring them to a trap, pointing the convenience of the Precure Blog never refusing a call for help. As the team transform, and Daisuke celebrates their successful team pose and catchphrasing, the battle starts to be livestreamed, but Maeko's held hostage by Kamen, making the team hesitate and givng the Crashju opportunity to knock them out. Back at home, Miyu watch the ongoing livestream and worries about the boys, while Wan-chan rests on her lap, and on its third dream, he watches Themis' end and sobs a bit; then a soothing voice tells him to not worry. He recognize the voice as King Baron himself, and although not being able to see him, he listen his words: with the power of the new Shiewels, and the help of the Precure, Paradox Corps will be stopped; he then tells him, as the silhouette appears in front of him, to search for "him". As his voice bids goodbye and good luck, Wan-chan calls for him, and wakes up in surprise. Back at the Cures, they struggle to stand up and Kamen shuts Maeko up, tired of her yelling at him. As Daisuke agrees they need a change of strategy, Wan-chan appears and headbutts Kamen, making him let go of Maeko. Kamen remembers how the puppy bit his leg, and threatens him, the Crashju grabbing him. As he begs for help, Wan-chan tells him he has something important to tell them, and to "hang in there". His belly glows again and the Shiewels react to it; for a moment time freezes, and the Cures and Wan-chan see a huge glowing silhouette extending its hand to the Cures. As Daisuke reaches for it, time unfreezes and Daisuke sees a new device in his hand. Wan-chan mutters King Baron's name and Daisuke ask the team to follow his lead. As they insert their Shiewels on the device, their energies are channelized and their face symbols glow, and they execute Precure Themis Justice Shield, defeating the Crashju and saving Wan-chan. Kamen leaves, not knowing what just happened, and the Cures are surprised and in awe at their new device. Maeko then shows the whole sihlouette thing didn't appear, just a strong light blocking everything. Wan-chan then tells them King Baron appeared to him like he did to them, and that he has a mission to follow now. As he sneezes a bit, Daisuke teels him he still should rest a bit, and go on this mission tomorrow. Precure references * Rescue mentions Cure Peace (Smile Precure) to Zap due to their similar electric abiltiies. * As Daisuke naps in the Precure Club, he's covered with a Cure Marine (Heartcatch Precure) blanket. * When the Cures struggle to stand up, their poses follow Cure Black and Cure White's standing up struggle shown in the original Precure opening, and Toshiro helps Yukio up like Black helps White. * King Baron's appearance is similar to the Mother from HUGtto! Precure appearing to Ruru and Emiru. Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Mighty Precure!